


Is That All You've Got?

by impiarum



Series: Frostbite [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, Jotun Loki, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is still horny, and Loki is insatiable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That All You've Got?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettypearlnecklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/gifts), [Tweedledumskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedledumskittles/gifts).



I think Loki wants it as much as Thor does. He'll never let on, though...

 

 

 


End file.
